


Nico's Birthday (Solangelo??)

by solangeloisallthatmatters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: 28th jan, Kissing?, i forgot, ima stupid, nicos bday, yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29058255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangeloisallthatmatters/pseuds/solangeloisallthatmatters
Summary: OMG I CANT BELIEVE I FORGOT NICO'S BDAY IT WAS YESTERDAY KILL ME NOW NOOO
Relationships: Solangelo - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Nico's Birthday (Solangelo??)

Will Solace trotted towards the Hades cabin, holding a small present wrapped in black. He knocked hesitantly, 'Nicoooo.'

'What? Leave me alone.'

'Happy birthday Death Boy.' Will called, as the door opened slightly. Nico rolled his eyes and stood aside as Will came in, 'What a gentleman.' Will beamed, 'Here ya go.'

He handed Nico the present, 'I know you don't like big parties and stuff so I thought I'd give you a small present.'

'You didn't have to.' Nico mumbled, but he ripped it open eagerly, 'WILL!' He screamed.

'I'm sorry.' Will studied the ground.

'THIS IS AMAZING!' Nico held up the rare Mythomagic cards.

'You like it?' Will said nervously.

'LIKE? I LOVE IT!' Nico yelled, hugging Will. He immediately let go of his crush, blushing. 

Will beamed brighter, 'Well, come on.' He grabbed Nico's hand.

'Where are going?' Nico ignored the electric jolts going through him because of the contact.

'I said you don't like _big_ parties. Anyways, I have another present for you!' Will's eyes twinkled mischievously as they went towards the Poseidon cabin.

'Why are we going to that madhouse?' Nico complained.

' _Because_ it's the only empty cabin. Other than yours.' 

Nico huffed, but as they entered, his mouth dropped open. Every inch of the cabin was covered with decorations, and a large black cake sat in the middle. But that wasn't what surprised him. 

Hazel was rushing towards him, and she embraced him, ' _Hazel_?'

'Will said I should come big bro.' Hazel grinned.

Nico turned to Will, who smiled, 'Did you like your present?' He nodded fiercely and hugged Hazel again. 

They partied for some time with Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, Leo, Jason, Piper and Reyna, before the cake time came.

Someone shoved Nico's face into the icing. He gave a very un-scary squeal and turned around. Everybody immediately pointed towards Will, who was lazily leaning against the wall. Nico gave him his best death glare, but Will seemed unfazed. Nico always wondered why Will wasn't affected by him and his glares. And threats.

'I'm gonna stick a skeleton hand where the sun don't shine.' Nico growled.

'As if, _Sunshine_.' Will said cheekily. Everybody knew Nico wouldn't hurt Will. 

After a short party, Will grabbed Nico's arm again and rushed him towards the strawberry fields. 'One more present sunshine. Or two. Do you like it?' He gave a flourish and Nico spotted a picnic rug and basket.

'Thank you Will.' Nico murmured as they sat down.

'I thought you needed a good birthday for once.' 

They ate and talked, and then watched the sunset. Nico leaned his head on Will's shoulder, 'Now for your last present.' Will leaned in and kissed Nico.

Nico obliged. _Finally_ he thought. It felt like fireworks to them, having waited so long. Will moved back, grinning goofily, and Nico immediately missed the touch.

'How did you like your last present?' Will knocked their foreheads together.

'Loved it.' Nico whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if that was short  
> HPB NICOO   
> 🎈💀🖤


End file.
